Miradas
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: A Luna le gustaba mirar directamente a los ojos de los demás. Porque así coocía lo que había en lo más profundo de su alma. Aunque eso podría ser malo algunas veces. LXR...


Holas!

Despues de unas merecidas vacaciones y de estar alejada por un tiempo de los fics, regreso con este one-shot, como de costumbre. Esta vez, sobre otro de mis personajes favoritos: Luna Lovegood. Espero que les guste , sin más, el capi:

**Miradas.**

A Luna le gustaba mirar a la gente. Le gustaba mirar los ojos de las personas porque, según ella, los ojos son la ventana del alma. Y a Luna le gustaba conocer el alma de los demás. Y sus sueños. Y sus miedos. Y…sus ilusiones. En definitiva, a Luna le encantaba mirar a los demás.

Harry Potter, por ejemplo, el chico famoso de mirada verde. Harry era poseedor de unos ojos grandes y tupidos de pestañas; pero los cuales casi siempre eran herméticos, cómo si escondiera algo. Excepto cuando se enojaba. Luna ya lo había visto enojado y debía decir que lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su determinación. En sus ojos se veía que era un Griffindor. Por eso, a Luna le gustaba su mirada.

Hermione Granger, su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Tenía una mirada castaña bastante especial. A veces se mostraba tímida, con miedo de abrirse a los demás por dejar ver su verdadero yo. A veces se mostraba sobreprotectora, sobre todo con las personas que realmente quería. Y otras veces, era una mirada autosuficiente, como la de alguien que sabe lo que desea y lo consigue. Porque, Hermione Granger sabía perfectamente bien quién era.

Neville tenía una mirada infantil. Bastante sincera e ingenua. Porque Neville no escondía nada y era un libro abierto para ella. Luna podía sentir, casi palpar, su miedo en clases de Snape. Su tristeza cuando pensaba en sus padres. Su brillo cuando estaba con las personas que él consideraba amigos. Sí, Neville tenía una mirada infantil.

Ella misma veía su mirada en el espejo. Se veía soñadora. Esa era la palabra que todo mundo utilizaba con ella. Ojos demasiado grandes, le decían. Ojos caprichosos, alejados de la realidad. Ella pensaba que era una linda forma de mirar, siempre lo positivo de los demás, sin pensar en los defectos o en la desconfianza. Sí, varias veces se había equivocado al juzgar a los demás. Pero ella, así, era feliz.

Sin embargo, la mirada que más le gustaba a Luna no era ni cerrada, ni autosuficiente, ni soñadora, ni totalmente abierta. A Luna le gustaba la mirada azulada de Ronald Weasley. Esa mirada expresiva y sincera que le regalaban unos ojos grandes y curiosos. Curiosa. Viva. Palpable. Luna lo miraba cuando él no se daba cuenta. Se daba cuenta cómo miraba algo que no conocía o entendía; Ronald Weasley era llamado por la curiosidad. Y entonces, hacía preguntas. Preguntas contestadas por Hermione. Siempre.

La mirada de Ronald era protectora, no en demasía, solo lo necesario. Cuando defendía a alguien, a sus amigos, a…Hermione. Sobre todo a ella. Cuando alguien hacía algo que pusiera en peligro la integridad de su amiga. Siempre.

La mirada de Ronald era inocente. No ingenua o tonta. Inocente. En el pleno significado de la palabra. A pesar de haber vivido cosas que la mayoría de la gente en su edad adulta no ha vivido aún. No perdía la inocencia y eso era algo que Luna amaba. Inocente. Siempre.

La mirada de Ronald era bondadosa, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de él, aún cuando no tuviera sentido. También era graciosa, para aliviar las penas del momento y disfrutar un poco más. Para aligerar el ambiente. Para hacer reír a Hermione. Siempre.

Su mirada también era desafiante, cuando se enojaba. O inquieta cuando algo le preocupaba. Casi siempre, ella. Hermione. Su mirada era cariñosa, amorosa. Cuando nadie más lo veía. Disimuladamente y siempre dirigido hacia una persona en especial. Hermione. Siempre.

Dicen que la mirada de Luna es soñadora. Será por todas las veces que, en silencio, ha esperado por una mirada así sobre ella. Por imaginar la mirada de Ronald Weasley posada en sus ojos.

Sí, Luna estaba en secreto enamorada de Ronald, no de Ron como le dicen sus amigos, de Ronald. El chico que ella conoció a partir de sus ojos, tan azules como el mar. Aunque él sólo tuviera miradas para alguien más.

**Nota:**

Bueno, yo siempre creí que Luna sentía algo más por Ron y la vdd me encantaba que le dijera Ronald jajajajaja. Siempre quise mostrar su punto de vista de la relación RHr, pero no me la imagino llorando por amor, simplemente no es ella. Así que surgió esto. Sí les gustó o tienen sugerencias, o quejas o quieren decirme que me dedique a otra cosa, déjenme un review!!!!


End file.
